Coronamon
Coronamon is a Digimon chosen specifically by the Digital Accident Tactics Squad as the stand-in partner for Reign Leben, as his true partner Susanoomon was integrated with the backbone of the Digital World. Attacks *'Coro-Knuckle': Throws multiple punches with fiery fists. *'Corona Flame': Focuses the power of fire into the forehead and unleashes a ball of flame. *'Petit Prominence': Charges the opponent with its body engulfed in flames. History Other Forms The name "Coronamon" refers only to the Rookie form of this Digimon. Throughout the comic, Coronamon gains the ability to Digivolve into a number of more powerful forms, each with a different name and special attack. Because Coronamon was not Reign's actual partner, his Digimon Natural Ability was unable to Digivolve Coronamon. They had to face Digimon and absorb their data to gain the power to reach other levels. Punimon Punimon is the baby form of Coronamon. It is seen every time Apollomon De-Digivolves, as he is still not used to Digivolving. Sunmon Still awkward in the real world, Coronamon often spends time at Reign's home as Sunmon, his In-Training form. Attacks *'Starlight': Uses energy from the stars against the opponent. Firamon Firamon is Coronamon's Champion form. Known as the "Lion Flying in the Sky", he excels at aerial combat. He is occasionally used as a transport for Reign. Attacks *'Flame Dive': Covers his whole body with fire and comes down quickly from the sky to tackle. *'Fira Claw': Covers his front legs with fire and scratches the enemy. *'Fira Bomb': Uses his full power to shoot fire bombs from the forehead. Flaremon Flaremon is Coronamon's Ultimate level. To make up for the loss of flight, Flaremon has massive amounts of physical power. He was the first Digivolution that Coronamon achieved, to save the Crest-bearers from defeat at the hands of a servant of the Seven Great Demon Lords. Attacks *'Crimson Beast-King Wave': Summons the spirit of the lion and releases a lion-shaped energy wave. *'Red Lion Dance': Covers his fists and legs with fire and punches and kicks his opponents at a high speed. *'Purifying Howl': Turns fire into a devastating shockwave that is released with a roar that dissolve's away the enemy's data. Apollomon Legends say that Apollomon is one of the "Olympus Twelve", along with Dianamon. Apollomon held the home front while the rest of DATS fought in the DigiQuartz, as without a Crest he was susceptible to its corruption. Attacks *'Solblaster': Fires a scorching solar orb generated from the sphere of flames on its back. *'Phoebus Blow': Attacks with a single, deadly blow from a fist filled with its inner power. *'Arrow of Apollo': Continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on its hands. Apollomon Whispered When Apollomon was sucked into Tokyo's DigiQuartz, he was corrupted by the Demon Lord energy within and became loyal to Lucemon. Attacks *'Arrow of Whispered': Continuously fires red hot arrows from the shining jewels on its hands. *'Sun of Lamentation': Gathers solar energy into an ever-expanding dark sun that incinerates all that it touches. Category:Digimon Category:Characters Category:DATS